Stanley/Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 model Stanley's model was built as a Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid, most accurately resembling the former. It was built to approximately 1/32 scale and designed to run on gauge 1 track. Six different facial expressions were sculpted for Stanley.TomsProps on Twitter The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould; some of Thomas' face masks were used as a reference. The model body was made from brass. While only one body was made, two complete chassis' were constructed from scratch (CNC). The chassis had two motors, both powered by electricity from the track via the pickups on the metal wheels. The main motor powered the wheels, while the second motor (located at the back) powered an inside piston for the smoke mechanism. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. The controller used to move Stanley's eyes was also shared with Murdoch. File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png File:TheGreatDiscovery287.png File:TheGreatDiscovery429.png File:SkarloeyLargeScaleDentedModel.JPG|Note Stanley's brass body on the top File:DieselBTS.jpg|Note Stanley's chassis to the left of Diesel File:Murdoch's Eye Controller.jpg|Stanley's eye controls The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion capture animation. The physical models' moulded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Stanley's resin faces were only used in background shots. File:JamesWorksItOut68.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut69.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn50.png Stanley's model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. File:StanleyNitrogenStudios.png Close-up model Close-up shots of Stanley's cab was required for scenes in The Great Discovery where he had to interact with close-up scale figures. It was also used for close-up whistle shots; smoke would emit from the whistle when required. The model was not complete and only portions of the cab were built. File:TheGreatDiscovery458.png File:TheGreatDiscovery487.png CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Stanley was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Stanley's Gauge 1 model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. Stanley has had modifications throughout the CGI series. These include: * Misty Island Rescue: ** His running board is painted black. ** His smokebox became shorter in height. * Series 15: ** He regained his original whistle sound. * Series 19: ** He gains front and rear brake pipes. ** He received permanent head and tail lamps. ** He gains a lamp-iron. ** He received front and rear brake-pipe outlets. * Series 22: ** His smokebox is more reflective. File:StanleyCGIpromo2.png File:StanleyHead-onPromo.png File:StanleyatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png File:TheTruthAboutToby107.png Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Ben Small * David Menkin * Rob Rackstraw * John Schwab * Hiroshi Tsuchida * Nozomu Sasaki * Benjamin Morik * Stig Krogstad * Christoffer Staib * Adrian Perdjon * Piotr Warszawski * José Luis Rivera * Alan Prieto * Tony Marot * Mercedes Espinosa * Anton Savenkov * Petteri Hynönen * Petrus Kähkönen * Haris Grigoropoulos References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Stanley